This invention relates to an electronic accommodation comprising a housing with at least one opening therein for receiving a cable therethrough, as well as a cover for sealing off the accommodation.
With a prior art electronics accommodation the printed circuit board with electronics thereon is fastened to the bottom of the accommodation. Such accommodation has the disadvantage that, when it is disposed on a machine which it exposed to vibrations or shocks or both, the electronics will soon be out of order.
An object of the instant invention is to obviate the above-mentioned drawback or at least to minimize it.
In accordance with the invention, the foregoing object is achieved in that at least one wall of the housing includes a printed circuit board with electronics. Due to the fact that the electronics are included in the wall, it is impossible for the electronics to move relative to the accommodation and to get out of order as a result thereof.
According to an inventive feature, the connectors or the cooling conduits or both for the electronics project outwardly from the accommodation. According to again another inventive feature, the electronics are embedded in the wall of the accommodation by means of casting. According to yet another inventive feature, the casting means may be constituted by synthetic material. According to a further feature, the electronics are included in the bottom of the accommodation.
According to still another feature, in the recess in the accommodation there is disposed an elastic material in which there is provided at least one aperture for receiving a cable. The elastic material ensures the cable remains well enclosed, so that moisture and dirt are prevented from penetrating into the accommodation. For the purpose of obtaining additional sealing, the cover is provided with an elastic sealing edge. Said sealing edge is composed, for example, of rubber. According to again another inventive feature, the edge of the housing by which the cover is supported may also be provided with an upright rim. This upright rim may be formed during casting of the accommodation.